Love Is A Scary Thing
by AnamariaJovel
Summary: One-Shot: This is a look into Lukas' POV when Kennedy gets hurt at Lilburn Mansion, and his thoughts on her. Please R&R!


**A/N: Ok, so I thought it was sad that there was only one story in this archive. Unbreakable is part of my favorite books of all-time list! So I decided I'd write a little One-Shot for the archive. It probably won't get too many views, but I hope that more people decide to read it! :D This one is about Lukas' love for Kennedy and his POV of Kennedy's big fall at Lilburn mansion. (Yes I do know that Jared is Kennedy's love interest, but personally I liked Lukas much more)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the dialogue in this One-Shot. All of that came from the wonderfully dangerous mind of Kami Garcia.**

_**Lukas' POV**_

"Go!" I yelled at Kennedy, aiming my crossbow for a perfect shot over Alara's shoulder. I watched as the little girl smiled wickedly, and for a moment I could see the old woman's frame flicker. In an instant paintings began to fling themselves off the walls, a frame hitting me square in the back and forcing me to my knees. I had dropped my crossbow while trying to protect my head from the splinters coming from all around me. But that wasn't the worst of it. Nails holding the carpet in place pulled themselves free aiming for Alara, Kennedy and I.

"Hey." I heard Alara speak slowly, pointing her spiked glove at the girl. "Screw you and your doll." She finished. The vengeance spirit stood angrily taking in the scene, as wind entangled itself around her yellow dress.

_This isn't good. Not good at all…_

I got up as quickly as I could, taking the crossbow in my hand and aimed, shooting the spirit in her shoulder. She dropped the doll and it hit the ground, smashing to pieces.

"AHHHHH!" The girl screeched, and I saw a wooden side table go flying toward Kennedy. I barley heard Alara's scream beside me as I launched myself forward to try and stop the table from coming into contact with the frozen-in-place Kennedy.

_I can't let something happen to her. I won't let her get hurt!_

But I was too late. The edge of the table slammed into her stomach and she hit the railing behind her. Then…she fell down the stairwell.

"Kennedy!" I yelled just as I grabbed her ankle and stopped her fall. Carefully, I tightened my grip and slid her back over the landing. No scratches or bruises that I could see. Thank God.

"Lukas…" Alara called to me, her voice rising and I got up. I realized as I stood that the spirit was staring my way crazily, like someone dying of hunger would eye a platter of food.

"You broke my doll," The girl said, pointing at me. A moment of eerie silence followed and then the spirit flung itself at me. But it didn't make it. Alara stepped in front of me and plunged her iron spiked glove into the girl's stomach. While the spirit convulsed on top of the spikes I rose my bow and fired, exploding the girl into nothingness. The moment she exploded I let out a sigh of relief, that was, until I saw Kennedy out-cold on the ground next to us.

"I'll go look for Jared and Priest." Alara said awkwardly, leaving us as quickly as she could. Looking over the shattered doll for a moment I realized I saw a piece of the Shift. The first piece we needed. So I picked it up carefully, and then went over to my _real _priority, Kennedy.

_Please be ok. I couldn't live with myself knowing I'd hurt you…_

"Kennedy? Can you hear me?" I asked kneeling over her, I noticed her eyes start to open up a bit.

"Talk to me." I encouraged, not sure what I'd do if she couldn't stay awake. I noticed her look around for a moment and rest her eyes on me. Then slowly she pushed herself up, and I placed my hand on her back to help her. I was already feeling a lot better about the situation. I felt the relief when she looked at me, like a weight off my shoulders.

"Take it easy," I warned, unable to keep my eyes from drifting over to the stairwell then back to her.

"I'm okay." She replied. I couldn't believe she was saying that when she nearly fell all the way down the stairs.

"No, you're not." I told her, thinking that maybe she had actually forgotten what had happened to her before she blacked out.

_No, I need to stop. She'll be fine. She has to be._

"Where's Alara?" She asked me. I had almost forgotten it wasn't just us facing the apparition.

"She went to find Jared and Priest." I said, shaking my head as more horrible thoughts crossed through.

"When you fell, I thought…" I couldn't finish it. A person had almost died falling down these very stairs here. She was the second person now. And it was my fault for not protecting her the way I promised I would.

"I should've listened when you told me to go." She began. "I know this was important." She didn't understand me. I didn't care about that.

"That's not what I was saying. Finding a piece of the Shift isn't worth what could've happened-" She cut me off.

"Wait? Did you find something?" She asked curiously. Sighing, I replied.

"Yeah. One of those colored glass disks from the diagram in Priest's journal." I found myself looking back at the pieces of doll I had just gotten the piece from minutes ago. "It was hidden inside her doll." I finished slowly, another image of Kennedy's falling body creeping into my mind.

_Stop it. She will be ok. She is ok._

"Where are the other pieces?" She asked, taking me out of my thoughts once more.

"I don't know." I said simply, moving my hand until I reached her shoulder. "Think you can walk?" I asked her, squeezing her shoulder gently. I didn't want her to feel uncomfortable, but I was seriously thinking about carrying her back out to the van. She nodded and I let go of her shoulder, stood up and walked over to the doll again. Taking off my jacket, I set it on the ground and starting tossing the shards into it like a bag.

"What are you doing?" She asked me.

"We need to burn these. If a spirit's remains aren't destroyed, it can come back. The same principle applies to personal items." I replied, trying my best to sound casual and not worried. I didn't want to 'baby' her either. Though I still was worried. While I finished placing the shards in the jacket I could feel her eyes on me. And for a moment I let myself believe maybe she liked me in the way I did her. I erased the thought as soon as it came. She only sees me as a friend at most. I almost got her killed tonight. I felt guilty. I just hoped she didn't hate me…

**A/N: So that was a look into Lukas' mind revolving Kennedy's fall at Lilburn. Please R&R (if anyone reads this) ;D I think I did alright, but criticism is always accepted!**


End file.
